Downpour
by Blue-lament
Summary: Caught in a downpour, they run for Ryou's apartment.


Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

Enjoy the story!

"Well that was fun," Ryou laughed as he and Ichigo left the theatre. They'd been seeing each other since Keiichiro's wedding, going to the movies, sharing late dinners, blading on Sundays in the park. They're friends, but neither have been willing to risk spoiling things by changing the relationship.

"Yeah," Ichigo said as they walked out onto the sidewalk teeming with people. She'd fallen for this boy, her boss, years ago. They'd become friends after the mew project had finished and her parents had died. Stupid drunks. "Nothing could spoil this day," She smiled.

Her smile melted his insides, made him go weak. He loved her smile. It was so cheerful, so innocent, so… her. "I agree," He smiled back. He loved the girl that walked alongside him; he didn't know when it had happened. Maybe at first sight. Maybe a few years ago. If could have been anytime. I didn't matter though all that mattered was that he loved her and was going to tell her so.

Ichigo stopped suddenly. Ryou looked at her. "Why'd you stop?" And then he felt it. A raindrop. Then another. And another. Then suddenly the heavens broke apart. Drenching everyone that was out in the streets.

"Damn!" Ryou shouted. There were no taxis in sight. They were closer to his apartment than hers so, he concluded, "Let's run for it!" The café had been closed for 

years. Not wanting to stay there he bought his own apartment.

They were drenched by the time they reached his apartment. Her thin white t-shirt and denim short-shorts clung to her, making Ryou groan silently. The things she did to him. Opening the door they stepped in. He walked over to the hall closet and opened it then handed her a towel, as he did so he noticed her black bra showed through her t-shirt.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom," she said, turning for the room behind her. She sat down on the toilet and tried to clear her mind, breathing deeply, calming herself. And then she thought of something. 

She ran a comb through her wet hair, then rummaged around in her purse for that sample of obsession she'd been saving. She dabbed some between her breasts, behind her ears and knees, which were beginning to shake. She could hear music playing in the other room.

Opening the door and stepping out quietly she noticed Ryou had changed into a t-shirt and jeans. At first he wasn't sure what she had in mind. She could see his confusion and she smiled. And moved toward him. She tip-toed and pressed her lips to his. "Don't do this unless you're sure, Ichigo."

"I could say the same to you."

"I've never been more sure of anything in my whole life." The attraction was so strong she was sure there would actually be sparks when he touched her.

His arms went around her tightly and the warmth of his body radiated through his thin cotton shirt. His hands, those strong hands skimmed under her skimpy t-shirt and slid up her back. She sighed into his mouth. She knew it would feel good to be touched. 

Ichigo stepped backwards, into the bedroom, Ryou following pushing his hands into her hair as he laid her down on her back and kissed her thoroughly.

Her fingers went for the buttons on his shirt and nimbly undid them. He began to pull up her shirt and she arched for him to pull it to her shoulders, then raised her head as he swung it off. God only knew where it landed.

His hands cupped her breasts in their lace cups, let them fill his palms and looked at them, his eyes glowing. "You are…" he murmured, leaning down to run his tongue along her cleavage, "incredible." He reached around her back, she arched again, and he unclasped the bra, sending it off with the shirt.

She pushed his shirt along his arms and down his back. "Your turn," she said, her eyes raking his chest, well-defined pecs, trim stomach, with that sandy line of hair pointed downward…

Then she went for his shorts. They came off easily, as did her denim short-shorts, and then they were naked on the bed. 

Ryou leaned over her, kissed her once, then smiled down. "Don't you look delicious," he said mildly, "here on my bed?"

"Hope you're not watching your sweets." She reached up and ran a finger along his jaw line then along his lips.

He took her finger into his mouth and she gasped at the sensation. She grabbed the back of his head and kissed him.

"Mmmm," he paused, kissed her again. "I love you."

She pulled him down and kissed him deeply. "I love you too," she whispered against his lips, moving her head so that her lips brushed lightly along his.

Their tongues twined again, and just as she'd imagined he ran one hand down her side, then between her thighs to part the hair that was so damp with desire. His fingers caressed her and she sighed, lifting her hips into his hand. When his lips found her breast at the same time, she thought she'd died and gone to heaven.

But she hadn't seen nothing yet. His mouth made its way down her body, over her belly button and down… lower…then lower still. He flicked her with his tongue, then sucked, and Ichigo's hips rose high, her body electric with the sensations.

Minutes later, just as she was on the verge of spiralling out of control, he pulled himself away and slid her gently to the end of the bed. He kissed one shoulder and murmured close in her ear. "So sweet."

Parting her legs around him, he ran the head of his rock-hardness along her desire. So ready for him, it was all she could do not to grab him and envelop him with her heat.

She crossed her ankles behind his back and pulled him gently with her legs. He smiled, his eyes smoky, and laid his hands on her hips. Then she pulled, ever so slowly, until she covered him completely. He gave a low moan.

She exhaled and arched her head back. "Oh lord."

He pulled back a little, then pushed in again, deeper. She felt as if he were touching her soul, so deep inside of her. She opened her eyes and found him looking at her face. 

Reaching down, she took his hands in hers. They clasped, fingers intertwined, and he leaned over her, looking into her eyes, as he thrust, slowly at first, into and out of her. 

Her hands, still in his, were pinned next to her on the bed.

His rhythm increased. Ichigo's heart slammed against her ribcage in time with it. 

The cords stood out in his neck and she felt his hands tighten, then crush hers in their grip. She squeezed back just as hard, with her hands, with her legs, with her very core.

Thrust for thrust they met each other's hips, their lips parted, their eyes locked together, until Ichigo screamed out his name.

Not even a second later, Ryou pushed one last time, exhaling long and hard, his body trembling above her.


End file.
